100 Chapter Challenge espeoradar
by espeoradar
Summary: A challenge proposed to me by my friend. Not all of the chapters will be Death Note-based but Death Note's first so I've been told to put it here. Hope that's ok. *BIG spoilers for pretty much every thing I'm doing, especially Death Note names series *
1. Introduction Death Note LxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note; I do however own A death note and I wish I owned L too, but alas, I don't. =(

This is chapter 1 of the 100 chapter challenge proposed to be by my friend. I warn you, not all of the chapters are gonna be Death Note, so don't say I didn't warn you because I just did. Enjoy as much as you can! ^.^

**Introduction**

L is dead. Time received 12:04pm 25/11/04. Sender unknown. I heard my clipboard clatter as it hit the floor. I closed my phone and it slid out of my hands, following the clipboard. I heard my client speak but it was muffled. I turned to face him and he spoke again, I still couldn't hear him. Tears ran down my cheeks. Memories flashed before me as my expression remained one of shock and despair. All was quiet apart from Lawliet's voice repeating itself again and again in my head. Saying the same thing over and over. The last thing he ever said to me. "I promise I'll come back." He said that to me just as he was leaving for Japan in his pursuit of Kira. I trusted him, but I was afraid. And this is the reason why. "Hey!" A voice broke me out of my stupor. It was my client, probably growing tired of waiting for me to respond. I bit my lip and turned away. "What is it?" I heard him ask, "What's wrong?"

"Something bad." I wiped my eyes and turned to him. "I'm sorry." I picked up my clipboard and phone and took my pen in my hand. "Now, where were we?" I gestured for him to start again. The rest of the appointment went like the rest that we'd been having every Thursday for the past two months. Completely normal. Except that for that remainder my heart ached with hurt and hatred. _Kira killed Lawliet, I'm no fool! _I thought, _He shall hang for this!! I told him it was too dangerous to confront Kira on live TV like that! But would he listen? Oh no!_ My mind shifted back to my client as I no longer wished to think about death, hatred etc.. I pressed the button on my intercom and asked my P.A. to cancel all further appointments for that day. I packed up my stuff and made my way home. It was only one o'clock in the afternoon, but I had a good reason to leave. I walked into my apartment and locked the door behind me. And I cried. I cried out in pain, sorrow, anguish, hatred! Everything is blurred from my memory until about four o'clock, but I've been told since then that I was screaming out stuff like, "Kira shall die at my hands!!" etc. . But they don't know what happened. Next to no-one did. After my head cleared, I began to think hard about what could've happened.

_It's not as if someone would just reveal to the world that L was dead. No. Someone's still acting as L, possibly the guy that killed him. But how could that person even be a close to convincing fake? Lawliet never told anyone anything about the Kira case, not even me. All he said was that Kira was in Japan and that was the end of it. How am I supposed to find out who killed him? How am I supposed to find out who Kira is?!_ As I thought, my head began to spin. _Was Lawliet working alone on this case? Or did he have help? Did he tell anyone his name? No! He would never do that unless he trusted that person completely. I need info on the Kira case if I'm ever going to find out who did this._ I gasped as a spark of inspiration ignited itself inside my brain. _I could track the text sent to my phone and get the info off of the computer Lawliet was using to store files about his cases!_

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?" I pulled out my necklace; the one Lawliet had given me. The blue gemstone glimmered in the low light of my apartment; this made the black K in the middle stand out even more. The small silver '3' under it sparkled in the light. I looked at the pendant as it span on the chain and danced in the eerie glow.

"I'll find out who did this to you, Lawliet. I'll find out for both of us."

--

Yes, it's another OCxL fic, and this will be the main storyline (interrupted by tonnes of random oneshots along the way) for the rest of the 100 chapters. If you don't like this kinda thing, just click off, don't read it again, don't flame me, don't call me weird and don't do anything stupid. Okies, rant over ^.^


	2. Magic Death Note LxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (that includes L and Light) but I do own my OC, and her necklaces (one of them is real).

**Magic**

They told me where to find him. They being the Kira task force, headed by Light Yagami acting as L. He looked too young (even though Lawliet was only about fifteen when he became L himself), he couldn't act as all three top detectives that Lawliet was, he could probably handle being L, but not Coil or Deneuve. After all, he can think like L, but he can't specialise in the particular fields that Coil and Deneuve did. Light led me to a small church almost in the middle of nowhere. As I walked through the gates to the cemetery I could feel the presences of all of the guardian spirits watching over the dead, something I hadn't felt in a while surprisingly. I had been in a car for several hours with Light and not once had I sensed his guardian angel to be near by. _Perhaps he's like me and just doesn't have one?_ I thought. He led me to a fairly new-looking cross near the centre of the cemetery. It had a single word printed across it: Ryuzaki. On the horizontal points of the cross were the kanji used to spell the word in Japanese and vertically it said the name in English. There was no birth date, death date or even a last name; it wasn't like the other gravestones I'd seen walking down. It was definitely Lawliet's. It seemed I really was the only person he trusted with his name.

"So, K," Light broke the silence as we stared at the tombstone. "How did you know Ryuzaki?"

"It's K-3 actually." I replied. "And L never really liked me telling anyone about how we met or how we knew each other. Also, he never actually liked using Ryuzaki as an alias. I reminded him too much of B."

"Oh...B?"

"The Los Angeles BB murder case, he solved it a few years back with the help of...an FBI agent, currently retired...and missing. B was a serial killer trying to pose as L using the alias "Rue Ryuzaki", L said he used it a lot and that's why B copied him. He said he never wanted to use that name again, but...I guess old habits die hard."

"...Yeah."

I stared longingly at Lawliet's grave, wishing this was all just a bad dream and that he was still alive or that it wasn't really him that died. A proxy perhaps. But...I knew this wasn't going to happen. He was dead, and there was nothing I could do.

"So, do you know his real name?" Light still wasn't totally convinced that I was really telling the truth about knowing L. I could tell.

"Yes. But I'm not allowed to reveal it to anyone."

"But, he's gone now, it doesn't matter if I know his name. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because...I would be betraying his trust...and I would never do that...even if he is dead." I started to cry again as I thought of the moment he first told me his name. Back then I realised how much of an ally L thought I was and I felt privileged that he trusted me so much. It was a bit overwhelming. I rubbed my eyes and walked by the side of the grave, I knelt down on the grass beside the cross and placed a hand on the vertical bit. I grasped my other necklace and turned to Light.

"Light Yagami, do you know what this is?" He gave me confused look, this told he hadn't got a clue. "This is an ankh. The ancient Egyptian hieroglyph meaning "life"." I explained. I looked up at the cross. It was slightly bigger than me now that I had knelt down. I imagined Lawliet's smiling face. From before all this Kira business started. I felt a warm tear trickle down my cheek and I clenched my ankh ever tighter. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze on my face. I was coming to terms with his death. I could feel it. He always talked about how the bells rang every day. Now he could rest in peace. The bells had stopped.

I opened my eyes and let out a yell. I jumped back and ran behind Light. "What?" he asked, "What is it? What's wrong?" I looked out from behind him and I could see it. Why couldn't he? Whatever the reason, I knew I could. "It's..." I came out from behind him. "It's...an angel."

"A what?"

"An angel! A sleeping angel!" Light looked perplexed.

"What angel?"

"I knew I could sense them but I never thought I'd ever see one, not to mention that if I ever did that it would look like a real angel. Although..." I walked closer to it. "It doesn't have a halo." I said. It was sitting on thin air, its arms resting on its knees that were tucked up to its chest. Its head rested on its arms and its wings were covering it like a changing screen, but they were open slightly so I could see inside. They were the most beautiful white feathery wings. I peeked between them and saw all white except for the shock of black hair on its head.

"Wow!" I gasped at its splendour. Light looked ever more confused, even if he could think like L, he couldn't apprehend what he couldn't see. Then suddenly the wings opened. I leapt back and grabbed Light's arm. "Light! It's waking up! It's waking up!" He looked at me like I was crazy. The angel lifted its head up slightly and stretched out its limbs. Or, should I say, _his_ limbs, as it was male. His wings stretched too. Only then did I see who it was.

"L-Law-..." I looked at Light who was staring at me, obviously freaked out. _Mental notes: _I thought, _1. Never say Lawliet's name in front of ANYONE. 2. Light Yagami doesn't believe in things he can't see, so don't even try to convince him otherwise._ "...L!" I said. He was missing the bags under his eyes and his hair seemed a little more well-kept than usual, but it was him. It was Lawliet.

He stretched out fully and rubbed his eyes. He muttered softly, "I thought I was dead." He opened his eyes and looked at us. I could tell the light hurt his eyes. "Light? Is that you?" he mumbled in his usual mono-toned way. Suddenly he let out a scream, raising his arms above his head and clenched as if he were about to fall over. I turned my head on one side, confused as to what he was screaming for. I'd let go of Light's arm ages ago, I walked over to Lawliet and stood in front of him, staring at his face really closely. "What's the matter?" I asked, still confused. He opened one eye and looked me. I smiled. He put his arms down, now he was the one looking confused. "Two things." he began, "One, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you."

"Yes, but I told you not to track me because you could be put in danger at Kira's hands. He could've threatened to kill you to get to me."

"That doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"Um...yes!"

"L, do you know where you are? And for that matter, do you know _what _you are?"

He looked even more confused. "What do you mean?"

I pointed behind him. He looked back then turned back to face me. Then he did a double take and yelled again. "Y'know, you are way too loud!" I shouted.

"Sorry, but, what are these?"

"Those are what are generally described as wings."

"Why do I have wings?!"

"Ahem...This is just a rumour going around, but the thing is...some people say that you're dead." I whispered the last part in his ear. He stared down at his hands, flipping them over a few times.

"Hmm...That would explain a lot."

"Y'think?! Also, what was that second thing you were gonna mention?"

"Hmmm..." He moved his head to look behind me and I could see his eyes widen in fear. "W-what is th-that?"

I looked over to the same spot he was looking at and turned back to him. "That's Light Yagami, he's L now."

"Not him, that thing behind him." I looked again. Still nothing unusual.

"What thing?"

"It must be a shinigami. That means I was right all along. That 13 day rule was false. Light Yagami is Kira. Misa Amane is the second Kira. And most importantly, it was one of those two that killed me."

I recoiled. "WHAT?!" I yelled. I looked over at Light, I'd almost forgotten he was there, while all this was going on, he'd most likely only be hearing one side of the conversation and was looking seriously freaked out.

"Um...who or what are you talking to? I'm...kinda confused." Light asked.

"That's understandable, you can't see him can you?" I replied. Light shook his head. I looked back at Lawliet to see that he'd stood up, sort of, and was trying to get used to his wings. I was kinda cute. "It's L." I said. I turned to face Light again. He looked seriously confused. I quickly turned back to Lawliet who was clumsily hovering a couple of feet off the ground. He was continuously staring at the space behind Light's head. He seemed intrigued. He ineptly fluttered over to the spot and stared up at the sky. Light looked behind him at exactly the point Lawliet was standing. Now I was confused. _I thought Light couldn't see him... _I thought. Light looked back at me and said, "Maybe we should go." I could tell what he was thinking. He was thinking, _The grief must be getting to her head._ But this wasn't grief, this was real. This was magic.

--

I had no idea how to make a chapter under the name 'magic' so I decided for it to be around the angel thing, L's an angel, live with it! XD


	3. Confession Death Note MattxMello

Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note, I'm working on it though...

I'm quite proud of this chapter (it's the only story I've ever written with a guy-only pairing(It's Matt/Mello)) I also like the way it turned out. Enjoy!

**Confession**

It was mid afternoon at Wammy's House. Matt had just finished his newest game, Mello was biting into a new chocolate bar and Near was on his tenth puzzle of the day. All of them were bored, waiting for L to come back from his 'investigation'. (It was really just L sitting at the computer in his room with the door locked; he could be working on a case, but none of the others really cared whether it was that or whatever the hell he was doing, the point is, he always took ages over it.) Matt sighed and turned off his DS. "So much for that." he said, "The remake was supposed to be so much better than the original, but it was still as easy as Pokemon. I might as well have just gone out and learned to operate a real gun for myself. That was so boring!" He leant back in his bean bag chair. Mello looked over to him and gulped down his chocolate. _Matt's pose looks strangely suggestive. _he thought. He shook his head vigorously, trying to force the perverted thoughts from his mind. _I have to stop thinking of him like that! _he thought, _He's my friend, I shouldn't like him in THAT way!!_

Mello had been best friends with Matt since they both first came to Wammy's House. Back then when new kids came they were lined up in alphabetical order of first names in front of L and Watari, as L went down the line he'd give them an appropriate alias to match the first letter of their first names. Mail and Mihael were next to each other in the line and when L came to them Watari stopped. L turned to him. "What's wrong, Watari?" he asked.

"It seems that these two boys' names both start with M. They were probably meant to be sent to different orphanages. Should I send one away, L?"

L paused and stared down at the boys. He smiled. "I don't see why we can't have two Ms." he said. He knelt down to be eye-level with them, which was hard since they were different heights. He looked at Mail and then at Mihael. "Matt and Mello will do fine. M-4 and M-5. I hope you two get along as you will be sharing a room. Try and decide amongst yourselves which one of you is four and which is five, but Mail is Matt and Mihael is Mello." He stood up and continued walking.

"Why?" Mello asked. L turned back to him, his eyes hidden by his unkempt hair.

"Because they're fitting names for you two." he replied. He smiled and continued his naming spree. Matt and Mello turned to face each other. They both smiled awkwardly and Matt said, "It's okay with me if you're four. I don't mind."

Mello paused before replying, "Thanks!" They both laughed and started discussing their various interests. They went on like that for the next couple of days and they turned out to have more in common any other two kids at the orphanage. They got along like a house on fire, they always did and they did now.

Although Mello tried to hide it from everyone, including himself, he had developed feelings beyond friendship during the years he'd been friends with Matt. He always thought that if it was true (but he always told himself it wasn't) then no-one would accept him anymore, he wouldn't be one of those most likely to be L's successor anymore and, most importantly, Matt might not return the feelings and maybe stop liking him altogether, even as a friend. Mello couldn't bare for something like that to happen. He'd been denying his obvious feelings from himself for many months and they had started to eat him up inside. _But maybe I do like him in that way. There's no way I can hide it any longer. I'm in love with Matt. The least I can do is accept it myself. _Mello thought. _After all, if I can't accept it, there's no way anyone else will. _He began blushing uncontrollably at thought of him and Matt. He hid his face deep in a cushion. Just then L came in, the three boys watched him as he went over to sit in his chair next to his cakes and other sweet things. He took a pastry and bit into it. As he chewed he looked over at Mello, who had stopped watching him and started looking over at Matt, who himself had turned round to look outside. Near had his eyes back on his domino tower. L gave a concerned look as he watched Mello stare, almost yearningly, at Matt. He gulped down the cake he had also started eating, closed his eyes and said, "Don't deny your feelings, we will all accept you the exact same way we do now regardless of them. I know you know that." At that he took another bite of the pastry. Matt looked confused, Near unfazed but Mello stared in amazement at L's extremely well-hidden genius. _H-how did he--?_ he thought. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about, Mello?" Mello snapped out of his stupor at the sound of Matt's voice, he turned to Matt and he asked again, "Well? I've got no idea. Do you?" Mello hid his face behind the cushion again and then he looked back at L, who was innocently taking nibbles out of the cake. "Um..." he began, "Uh...Excuse me!" He ditched the cushion and ran out of the room. L opened his eyes and watched him. "Go after him, Matt." he said.

"Huh?" Matt turned to L.

"Something tells me he has something to say to you. He's probably run to that 'base' you two built last summer." He took another bite of his cake as Matt ran after Mello. Near looked over to L and said, "So you noticed too?"

"Well it is pretty obvious." He swallowed the cake. "Don't worry, I'm sure Matt'll accept him. They'll be fine." Then they both stared back at the open doorway.

"Mello! Mello!" Matt yelled out as he chased after his friend. "Mello! Where are you?" Just then Linda accompanied by some other girls came in from the garden. "Linda, have you seen Mello?" Matt asked.

"Oh, Mello? Yeah, he just ran down the garden crying. Why? What happened?" she replied.

"I think it was something L said-- Wait! What? He was crying?"

"Yeah. I was gonna follow him but I didn't know where he was going."

Matt made a worried groan and ran out of the door towards their 'secret base' at the bottom of the garden. He came to a stop just outside, he was going to enter but he heard Mello shout out from inside, "Damn L!! He almost ruined everything!! Matt's gonna catch on and then he's gonna hate me!!! DAMN STUPID L!!!!!" Matt was confused. _Catch on to what?_ he thought. "Mello?"

"Huh? Matt?" Mello came out from the 'base' and looked Matt in the eyes. "You probably hate me now, don't you?"

"For what? Why would I hate you? What did L--? Oh. I get it now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You, um, _like_-like me. Don't you? If I've got it wrong, you can hit me in the arm."

"No. You're right. I'm sorry. I--"

"Don't be."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because, although I've been struggling to accept it, I think I...love you too, Mello"

All was quiet for a while and Mello and Matt just stared into each other's eyes. Matt took off his goggles and Mello could see the beauty in his deep blue eyes. They both smiled and joined hands as they walked back towards the house. Mello leant his head on Matt's shoulder. "I guess that's another thing we have in common." he said softly and closed his eyes.

L looked at them from the top floor window and smiled to himself. "I knew that they'd get along." he muttered as he watched them stroll back, hand in hand, head on shoulder, heart in heart.

--

Did you like that? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There'll be more Death Note sooner or later but I'm not sure yet. Oh well. I wonder what I'll do for the next chapter...

So yeah, this is about Mello and Matt confessing their love for each other, which I think is sweet. ^.^ I'm not sure when this would be set, a couple of years before the Kira case maybe? That'll make Mello and Matt about 12 or 13 or something like that and L about 22. (22 and he's still at Wammy's House? o.O I'll come up with a reason for that...somehow.)


	4. Amusement Death Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Light or (sadly) L. I'm still working on it but it won't be long now…

For the first few lines, I prey that you don't get the wrong idea. I despise the pairing LxLight. Anyway, L is bored so what better way to entertain oneself that annoying the hell out of your top Kira suspect?

**Amusement**

"Um...Light-kun...How long is this gonna take?"

"You've asked that twenty-seven times now. It's not gonna make me go any faster. Just wait."

"I know, I'm just bored. We really need to get back to work on the case. Otherwise Kira might slip through our fingers."

"Yeah, well. Thanks to my time in confinement, I'm way behind with the work I have to do to get my degree. No thanks to you... so I have to do it now. The least you could do to make up for the fact that you're the one who--"

"Actually, you're the one that pushed for confinement."

"You're the one that accused me of being Kira and made me doubt myself so much so that I asked to be confined. Therefore, it's your--"

"You were the one who was so suspicious that you made me accuse you of being Kira."

"How was I suspicious?"

"I can't be bothered to explain at this point, but you were very suspicious."

"No I--"

"Shouldn't you be getting on with your work?"

"Shouldn't you be being quiet so I can get on with it?"

"..."

"..."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Carry on."

"..."

"..."

"Whatever."

The argument subsided and Light got one with his work as L impatiently watched. L had to admit, chaining himself to Light wasn't the best idea he'd ever had but he had no other choice. He thought Light was Kira as a detective he couldn't let Kira go around killing more and more people, even though the killings had already started again, and had started weeks ago when Light was being kept under surveillance. L had no leads other than Light to follow up, yet he'd been proved wrong. This made bored and depressed among other things. He lay on his bed, which was across the room from Light's. The desk Light was working at was in between the beds.

L turned on his back so that his head and legs hung over the sides of the bed. He scanned the upside-down room, thinking about what could be a bit fun to do. After all, time flies when you're having fun. The blood started rushing to his head and he began to feel dizzy so he sat up into his usual unusual position and decided to look out of the window instead. Their room was on the twelfth floor and L could see the blinking lights of Tokyo spread out before him. Suddenly inspiration struck.

"Light-kun, are you sure you're not Kira?"

"Yes, because I'm not. Why?"

"Care to put a number on that? Like me?"

"100% and, once again, why?"

"Are you really _that _sure?" L asked again.

""YES! NOW SHUT UP!! Ryuzaki, just let me do my work go do a sudoku or something if you're bored. Just leave me alone!!"

"That's kinda difficult considering..." L held up his handcuffed wrist. It jingled a bit and glimmered in the light.

"Then just be quiet!" Light yelled again. L rolled his eyes and turned to look at the lights outside again. He went deep into thought again, closing his eyes. After all, thinking is what he does best and what he does when he has nothing better to do. He turned his head back to look at Light again.

"Can I do anything to assist?" he asked. L always preferred words with more syllables because they made him feel superior. He was weird like that, as well as in many other ways.

"Other than being quiet? Not really, but I guess you could help by looking through this Latin dictionary and helping me find the words I need."

"You do Latin? Why do you do Latin? Is it obligatory?"

"No, I do it because I chose to do it. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, it's just I don't know many people who would opt for Latin if it came to having to choose a language, that's all."

"...Just take the damn dictionary!" He handed L the dictionary who immediately opened and began reading through it's contents, continuously flicking between the Latin-English half and the English-Latin half, pausing every so often to actually look at what he was reading, occasionally saying stuff like "Oh.", "Interesting." and "I see." and whenever he did Light would get slightly more annoying. This went on for a little while before, finally, Light snapped.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?!?!?! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE ON MY WORK!!!!"

"Don't yell at me, you're the one that gave me this and expected me to sit quietly." L calmly said in reply. Light tore the dictionary out of L's hands. L smirked. He was getting such a kick out of this. Annoying Light was definitely more amusing than he had first thought.

_This is awesome!_ L thought, _Light-kun's steaming!_

Light put an end to his fun, however, by punching him hard in the nose. His head hit the wall so hard that he barely managed to maintain consciousness. "Ow!"

"Be quiet then!" Suffice it to say that Light was pretty pissed off.

"There was really no need for that." L groaned, holding the back of his head with one hand and his nose with the other. "That hurt."

"Shut up then!!"

"...No." Light turned around and gave his most powerful death gaze.

"WHAT...?" He was truly terrifying, but even so, that wasn't enough to dampen L's spirits. He moved his hand away from his face.

"I have freedom of speech and freedom to act as I please as long as I'm not breaking the law, which I'm not. So no." L refused to be silenced. He was having too much fun to just give up now, just because Light had almost given him a broken nose, there was no real reason to stop, or to be stopped. Light grabbed L's shirt by the collar and raised his fist to punch again but before he could a voice echoed from the surveillance speakers.

"Light, don't punch him again. Just ignore him like you do with Sayu at home when she tries to get under your skin. Ryuzaki, please just let my son get on with his work." It was Soichiro, Light's dad.

"Dad?" Light muttered.

"Hmm...Ok, fair enough Yagami-san. Can you please let go of me now, Light-kun?" L asked politely. Light let go and went to sit at the desk and, once again, begin to pore over his books. L resumed his earlier lying position on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, mouthing the lyrics to a Japanese song and head-banging to the imaginary beat. All was peaceful once more.

That is, until Soichiro spoke again over the intercom, "And Light, please remember to get to bed by ten o'clock like a good boy."

"DAD!!!" Light shouted up at the camera.

L had never laughed nor been punched so hard in his entire life.

--

Well, I finally got around to writing this. I'm not really that proud of this chapter (or, at least, I wasn't when writing the first draft) and I wasn't really sure on how to start it, but at least it's done. 4 down, 96 to go. If you're wondering about the Latin dictionary thing, it's how I came up with this story, I thought that L could annoy Light by singing instead of speaking for a whole day. I then decided against this idea because although it would've been funny, it's not as L-like as the stuff I've made him do in this chapter. Well, I hope you're enjoying my chapters.


	5. Red Death Note LABB

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Death Note, it's taking longer than I thought to wrestle it out of the creators' hands (probably because of all the money... )

Anyway, this is a tribute to Beyond Birthday, and it's half the length of the first one but this is all I could come up with. It also felt right to end it there, so I did ^_^'

**Red**

A colour. Just a colour. That's all it is. To you, that is. To me it's much more than that. To you a colour, to me _the _colour. The only colour I can see. That is my curse. The same curse that had me foresee the deaths of my parents in accidents and the death of my friend who hanged himself from pressure. But I have since learned to use this curse to my advantage.

With this vision I have created puzzles which no normal human mind can solve, codes almost impossible to crack as I carried out more work with this colour. All as revenge. I don't blame him for my sight but I blame him for deaths I have seen with it. If only I could see him, or at least a photo, then I could have something to look forward to. Just knowing his fated day would be enough, or perhaps I could carry out the pleasure of taking his life myself. Henh henh henh.

This seemingly insignificant colour is what I paint my scenes in. The blood flows from my victims and pools on the floor like paint puddles, and I've always thought of myself as a 'creative' human being, and I've always been fond of finger-painting. I just pick it up and spread it around, but of course when the 'paint' runs out I have to clean my hands, but sinks and soap are no fun, plus it gives me practice for the ladies to use my tongue. It's a tasty work too. The redness is so sweet, and I'm not just talking about all the jam I eat.

Believe me, you'll find out soon, how much I love this simple colour. Henh henh henh.

–-

I told you it was short -.-'

Oh well, I was trying to make it in-character (which probably epically failed anyway . ) but then again it's not really a story, more of just something I thing BB would write... oh well.

I actually wrote this quite a while ago but I was trying to make a better ending, oh well, I've started writing the next 2 chapters, and I've started planning the next 7 after that. Pretty soon these chapters will start to fly by! ^_^


End file.
